rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chicago Timeline
At what age did you decide you wanted Dyl to be embraced? Trying to work out the definitive timeline. B) Miranda: she's 19. Which is not when it was planned (she thought she had a minimum of 2 years and maybe more) 2:10 PM her birthday is march of 1984. if we make her older then the timeline for her and kahmel dating doesn't quite work out right. 2:12 PM They met. He wouldn't date her because she was too young. The sabbat attacked and she went away for almost a year and then when she came back she was almost 18 and (three months til) and so he relented... since he realized he was in love with her. Then they've been dating about 1 1/2 years. oops..that doesn't work at all with your timeline! 2:13 PM me: LOL 2:14 PM Miranda: how long ago was the end of the sabbat attack in your timeline? 2:15 PM me: http://rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Chicago_Timeline 2:16 PM Dates have been set according to canon timeline, but things can be moved if necessary. 2:17 PM Miranda: well, i'm not too worried about dates...i can alter dyl's dates to fit what feels right. I'm more concerned with giving her enough breathing room to have been playing her like i have. could it have taken 6 mos from the time Dyl returned to Chicago to when the conclave was called? 2:18 PM me: I can see it taking that lonst to sort things out post-chaos. 2:19 PM Miranda: okay, then Dyl came back right before Christmas. She and K got together (she introduced him to her family). They celebrated new years together and had sex. She was 18 (i wanted itto be 17 but i can give that up. :D) 2:20 PM me: :D Miranda: They have been together for 6 months when he springs the whole Diana thing on her. The relationship is still newish but not soooo new. That actually feels better than 1 1/2 years. me: nodnod 2:21 PM Miranda: And it means that it's only been 7 months or so since she and Angar pledged themselves to each other... 2:22 PM and that gives some breathing room in real time between Werewolf attacks and Sabbat attacks. Those two always seemed to follow each other awfully closely. 2:23 PM i would put the werewolf shit around 2001. me: :D 2:25 PM OK. The werewoves-capture-Dyl stuff? 2:26 PM Miranda: yeah. that's what i mean. not important to Chicago proper really but important to her. :) 2:27 PM me: nodnod! Miranda: do you remember why they went to Milwaulkee? 2:28 PM me: to hide? 2:29 PM Miranda: from what though? it has to be before the sabbat attack and before the werewolves captured Dyl. Was there an initial sabbat insurrgence that was put down? Even other clans were welcome so it had to be city wide 2:30 PM oh look! Dean has a note! 2:31 PM me: :D 2:32 PM hmm... 2:34 PM Since niether of us remember I'm going to say city-wide werewolf assult. 2:36 PM Since a) the WI ppl have WW esperience, and b) with WW, the Vamps could restreat and come back since the WW won't stay. If it was Sabbat, they need to stand their ground or lose the city calls! Miranda: ah, good idea. And then we can say that something about what happened when we fled tipped them off about me and they decided to kidnap me when we got back. sorry sweetie! 2:37 PM me: Sounds good. Miranda: if it helps, i spent 1 1/2 hours with a 21 lb baby in my lap because if i set him down he would scream until he choked. me: Just explaining typos 2:38 PM Miranda: that's carter...not hayden the one you'll see this sunday> :) 2:39 PM oh and i didn't check if it's on my character sheet but i want to have dyl pick up one point in drive in texas.... 2:40 PM it just makes sense that she would have learned there and it was a good excuse for she and angar to slip off. 2:41 PM me: hee! Sounds good. 2:43 PM Miranda: i'm going to look over her resources score and see if dyl has enough money to buy an apartment...